The present invention generally relates to portable toilet delivery trucks. More specifically, the present invention relates to a truck bed for portable toilet delivery trucks.
A typical truck bed for portable toilet delivery trucks is a flat bed for hauling the portable toilets. The trucks include a water tank loaded on the flat bed or positioned between the cab of the truck and the flat bed. In either case, the water tank takes up room that can be used to haul more portable toilets, either by being on the flat bed or requiring a shorter flat bed to leave space between the cab and flat bed. What is needed is a flat bed which can hold water and provide maximum room for portable toilets.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a flat bed which can hold water and provide maximum room for portable toilets.